The present invention relates to improvements in the technology for producing semiconductor devices, particularly in the technology for laying leads. By way of example, it relates to techniques which are effective when utilized for the manufacture of a semiconductor integrated circuit device comprising a resin-molding package of the dual in-line type (hereinbelow, sometimes called "DILP-IC" or simply "IC").
Heretofore, a resin-molding package of the dual in-line type having a bending width of 300 mils (7.62 mm) has been used in memory type semiconductor integrated circuit devices.
Recently, the memory type semiconductor integrated circuit device has had its semiconductor pellet enlarged lengthwise with rise in the density of integration thereof. In addition, the memory type semiconductor integrated circuit device has the feature that bonding pads in the semiconductor pellet are arranged principally along both the shorter lateral sides of the elongated semiconductor pellet.
This leads to the problem that, when there is an increase in the density of integration in the memory type semiconductor integrated circuit device, it becomes very difficult to keep the bending width of 300 mils in the dual in-line type resin-molding package. The reason is that, in a case where the semiconductor pellet, which is lengthened and enlarged and whose bonding pads are arranged principally along the shorter lateral sides is intended to be received in the dual in-line type resin-molding package whose lateral width is limited, a laying space available for inner leads in the package becomes insufficient.
It is accordingly desired to provide a semiconductor device with a resin-molding package in which the laying space of the inner leads can be held maintained sufficient even in the case of sealing the semiconductor pellet that is lengthened and enlarged and that has the bonding pads arranged principally along the shorter sides of the elongated pellet, such as, of a rectangular shape
In order to comply with such a desire, a semiconductor device to be stated below has been proposed:
The semiconductor device comprises a semiconductor pellet, a plurality of leads which are electrically independent of one another and which are provided for constructing external terminals, pieces of bonding wire which are respectively extended across the leads and the semiconductor pellet, and a package which molds the semiconductor pellet, the leads and the bonding wire pieces in a resin, wherein the inner portions (hereinbelow, sometimes called "inner leads") of at least some of the leads are laid under the semiconductor pellet within the package, and an insulating layer is interposed between the semiconductor pellet and the inner leads underlying it.
According to this semiconductor device, the inner leads of at least some of the leads are partly laid under the semiconductor pellet within the resin-molding package, so that the space for laying the inner leads can be maintained as sufficient. Accordingly, even in the case where the semiconductor pellet which is lengthened and enlarged and the bonding pads of which, are, arranged principally along the shorter lateral sides thereof is intended to be received in, i.e. placed or set in for example, the dual in-line type resin-molding package whose lateral width is limited, the inner leads can be satisfactorily laid within the package.
Furthermore, the insulating layer is interposed between the semiconductor pellet and the inner leads laid under this semiconductor pellet, so that the insulation between the semiconductor pellet and the leads is adequately maintained, while the semiconductor pellet can be firmly fixed in the resin-molding package.
Examples of literature exemplifying such semiconductor devices, as discussed above, are found in the official gazettes of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 215061/1983, No. 218139/1986 and No. 258458/1986.